


List of RP prompts

by cottoncandyrps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 22,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyrps/pseuds/cottoncandyrps
Summary: A compilation of all of my rp starters! Each chapter is a single prompt.If you would like to rp any of these with me, DM me on my rp Instagram page! @cotton_candy.rpsOr if you prefer, my discord is kae#4586





	1. Soulmate AU - Roxy Lalonde x Any Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU in which writings and drawings made on your skin also appears on your soulmate.  
Roxy Lalonde works at a video game shop, frequently making notes on her arm about her games. Who is the person that receives these notes?

Roxy Lalonde made her living working at a video game store.  
Of course it didn't pay that much, but it was enough for her to live happily in her one bedroom apartment.  
Roxy had moved out of her mom's house once she graduated. She had always wanted to leave home for college and this was where she ended up.  
The job was perfect for her. She grew up playing all kinds of video games and her personality was wide enough to get along with any kind of person, even those weird ones that came in from time to time.  
But she was a bit weird herself.  
On her lunch breaks she would walk to the cafe next door and play her games, often times writing things down under her sleeves when she needed to remember them.  
She wondered if that ever got annoying for her soulmate? She never had anything appear on her skin, though. Not that she's noticed, act least. So sometimes she wondered if she even had one.  
If they were allowed to talk to each other through notes she would have asked a long time ago, but any sort of communication was immediately erased.  
So Roxy often forgot about it.  
She decided to just focus on her happy life at the moment. She was young, so there was no need to worry about it now.  
It was a slow day in the store. Roxy was the only one working at the moment, it being near closing so she figured she'd just tough it out.  
She eventually resorted to pulling out her game, referencing the notes she had made on her arm earlier and adding new ones as needed. She became so invested that the moment she heard the door open she jumped, quickly hiding her game under the desk and tugging the sleeves of her sweater back down.  
"O-Oh! Hello... welcome-!" She greeted cheerfully like she always did, offering a warm smile. "Can I... help you find anything?"


	2. Fem!Karkat Vantas x Any Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat once loved somebody as a child, but once they moved away and she grew up she forgot almost everything about them.  
Karkat works in a local grocery store when she runs into... a new face?

Karkat had always had a normal life. Normal education, normal friends, normal job...  
But never a normal relationship.  
As much as she was into the sappy romantic novels and movies, she had never actually gone out in an attempt to meet someone; even now in her early twenties. She's never kissed anyone or gone out on a date or had a partner-  
Well, that was a lie wasn't it?  
Karkat hardly remembered it, but she had a little crush in elementary school. The two were "together" for about a week before they moved away.   
She remembered the feeling she had around them, too. Like the butterflies and warm face...  
But nothing past that. She couldn't remember their name, their face... not even if she was sad when they left or not.   
Karkat didn't think any of that counted, though. She was little... crushes like that never lasted anyway.  
Even if she never had another one.  
She craved for some of the stuff portrayed in her favorite stories, but nothing came to her. She didn't care about any of the assholes back in highschool and all of her coworkers were either too old or not her type. Even the customers sucked...  
Karkat worked in a family owned grocery store, mostly just walking around and stocking the place. It was alright... it was the only thing she could find in town with hours that worked with her class schedule.  
Karkat's shift had just ended and she was trying to finish up a box before clocking out. Just as she stocked the last jar, she heard that ever so obnoxious:  
"Exuse me?"  
Goddammit... always right when you wanted to leave.  
She bit her lip to hold back a sigh of annoyance before grabbing the now empty box and standing up, facing the customer. "Yes?" She asked, shifting her weight to one side.  
It was silent for a moment, the other person seeming confused before finally speaking. "Karkat?"  
She blinked and raised an eyebrow, turning off her customer service voice and sounding more confused. "What? Do I know you?"


	3. Yandere!Roxy Lalonde x Dirk Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has been online friends with Dirk for a very long time. But she's become a little... obsessed over the years.  
She enrolls in the same university and moves to the same neighborhood in hopes to finally meet him in person-  
and make him hers.

Roxy has known Dirk for a long time. The boy behind the orange text was so fascinating to her...  
She couldn't remember a time that she wasn't infatuated by him. It seemed like they were chatting the moment she got online to look for friends and he's had her hooked ever since.  
She wanted to meet him so badly...  
Roxy was always thinking about Dirk. He was the last thing in her mind when she went to sleep and the first thing when she woke up. She dedicated herself to learning how to cook all of his favorite meals and watch all of his favorite movies.  
There wasn't a single thing she didn't know about him.  
There were some things she didn't get from him, of course. Personal things that you just didn't share so openly...  
But Roxy was good at hacking. She knew Dirk's social security number, had a copy of his birth certificate, knew his internet history, logs of current and past text messages, and even had all of his bank details-  
But of course she'd never use that information to hurt him... she just wanted to know everything about him.  
Literally everything.  
Now she just needed to meet him. She arranged to move to where he was, getting a scholarship and finding herself a home just down the street from where Dirk lived. It was perfect... they could hang out all of the time and be together in person!  
Roxy had told Dirk this, but not all of the details. She had told him she coincidentally got a scholarship to the same university he attended...  
Of course this was on purpose.  
Within a week she had moved into her nice little home, the place being mostly finished but there were still some boxes here and there. Her heart had been beating out of her chest ever since she arrived... she just wanted to see him.  
She NEEDED to see him.  
She sprawled out on her couch and sent him a message, biting her lip in anticipation.  
"Hey, Dirky! All moved in! When're you gonna take me out for a drink?"  
Now she just waited.  
Dirk's side of the story didn't have much to it if he were honest.  
He considered Roxy one of his closest friends and would happily talk to her everyday when she messaged, but he had no idea what her feelings about him were.  
Hell, he didn't even know what his were! The things she would say sometimes made him feel warm inside, but other times he wondered if that was just because of her flirty nature. There was also the case of his ex...  
After that train wreck he closed himself off to most people, not wanting to get hurt. It was a typical Strider move but he didn't care.  
But he was actually happy when he heard Roxy got a scholarship at the same school. What were the odds of that? He guessed they just got lucky.  
He was glad to be able to have a friend in real life, too. Not just online.  
Dirk was just finishing up some homework when he got the message from Roxy, smiling a bit to himself when he saw the pink text.  
"A drink, huh? I guess that's not a surprise coming from you. How about tonight? Give me your address and I'll pick you up."  
Dirk wasn't busy and he'd be more than happy to meet the girl he'd been talking too nearly half of his life.


	4. Sadstuck - Karkat Vantas x Any Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's first love and best friend is getting married. He locks himself up in the bathroom during the wedding, hoping to get in a good cry before y/c catches him in the act. What happens then?

It was no surprise to anyone that Karkat used to have a small thing for John. Everybody knew and he would have admitted it to anyone. What he wouldn't admit, though, is that those feelings never went away. He just pushed them down until everyone forgot about it, until everyone thought it was just a teenage crush. Karkat had been good friends with John for years, and he always felt close... a connection. He didn't even care that John had a girlfriend, Roxy. He just wanted to stay close by.  
Reality hit him hard when John announced that he was getting married, though. Karkat should've known, right? Maybe he thought he had a chance? He knew that John was in love with Roxy so why was he so ignorant? He felt like his heart had shattered and had been ripped from his chest. But he acted happy, because he was happy... for John, at least... He couldn't say the same about himself.   
Karkat had been working his job nonstop for weeks leading up to the wedding. Hours of shifts everyday just so he could distract himself. He dreaded the ceremony, but he needed to go. For John. He was tired, exhausted, and he wasn't eating right anymore. What was the point... John didn't need Karkat to take care of him anymore. He would be useless...   
He put on a happy face at the wedding and even congratulated John himself, but for the first time in weeks he felt like he was going to break down. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and almost immediately slid down to the floor once he was alone. He couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped him, and tears were soaking his face. He was so selfish... everyone was having a good time and this was the most important day of John's life. How could he be so depressed...?   
"...Karkat?"  
He jumped when he heard his name spoken softly, making a small noise like a sob since he was already a mess. He looked up to see you looking confused and worried. He didn't even hear you come in... He was too focused on what he was doing.   
"I'm sorry..." Karkat mumbled, his voice raspy and weak. He wanted to get up to his feet but he couldn't, so he just buried his face back into his knees. "Just go back to the reception..." He added in the same tone.


	5. Yandere!Karkat Vantas x Any Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat thought he lived a normal life until he met y/c. He soon realized that he can't- won't live without y/c.  
Just before y/c goes off to college, Karkat invites y/c over for a goodbye... or is it?

Karkat Vantas lived a normal life. Growing up he went to school, had some friends, and had an ordinary home life. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, not even for him.  
But everything seemed to go downhill as soon as he entered highschool.  
It was like his life had completely changed when he met Them.  
It was innocent at first... They had homeroom together and easily became friends. They shared homework answers and had study sessions and eventually even began to hang out.  
But Karkat soon began to feel something different...  
He had never shown signs of being obsessive before, and he certainly never cared enough about anything to make a big deal out of nothing.  
But this person...  
It wasn't long before Karkat wanted to be around Them all of time or before he got jealous of the people They would hang around other than him.  
It definitely wasn't long before he started doing something about it, either... the first time was difficult. He couldn't remember much about it, which wasn't surprising because by now he knew he easily blacked out. That person ended up going missing, and if Karkat really tried to remember he could tell you where they were... but why do that when he could remain sane?  
There were others. Some were Their friends, some were even his...  
Some went missing, some ended up committing suicide and once a body was found... Karkat was sure he did it.  
But they never even got close to figuring out what happened.  
Karkat had no empathy. He didn't care about what was happening to others or what he was doing, all he cared about was them...  
He did it all for them.  
That was romantic, right?  
Karkat had eventually reached his senior year and most of his old friends had either left or disappeared. People had given up on worrying about him... everyone except Them. They were they only person he kept close, but he was beginning to run out of time... graduation was soon and They wanted to go out of state for college.  
They couldn't do that... They couldn't leave him!  
Karkat had been desperately thinking of ways to keep Them. He had thought of manipulation and force, but of course the later would only be if he got desperate...  
Either way, he was prepared.  
It was the night before graduation and they had decided to hang out... a little "last day in highschool" type thing.  
But of course to Karkat it was a little more than that... It was now or never.


	6. Vampire!Dave Strider x Any Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is a starving vampire who has never once drank from a living person. When his blood sourse is destroyed by hunters he has no choice but to wait out the hunger until he dies-  
But of course, he's a monster. He blacks out a finds himself drinking from an unsuspecting victim. But who are they?

Dave Strider had all but accepted his fate. He was going to die there, sitting against the cold brick wall of a dark alleyway. He could only hope that he wasn't found until dead... otherwise he might snap.  
Dave was a new vampire- only a couple of years turned. But it didn't take him long to figure out the rules of survival. He was fairly talented in adaptability.  
As a result there were two very important rules that he followed for himself:  
-Don't do anything that might get you caught by hunters.  
-Don't starve.  
Dave had broken the later.  
Dave bought blood in secret. On the back market, if you will. Sure, the blood was cold and bitter... but he managed.   
There were a lot of them who did the same thing, actually. It was to keep a low profile and a normal life.  
But the transactions were discovered and quickly destroyed by hunters.  
That was about a month ago and Dave hadn't eaten since.  
It was okay for about a week. He was able to show up to work like always, but soon the smell of blood became overwhelming and it seemed to get worse the hungrier he got.  
After that he quit and holed himself up in his apartment. That was where he planned to starve. Away from anyone he could potentially attack.  
Dave didn't know how he got onto the streets. Presumably, he had wandered out in search of blood in some sort of trance but when he snapped out of it he dipped into the nearest alleyway.  
It all circled back to his current situation, desperately trying to stay aware of himself and starving to death.   
He had heard of how excruciating it was for a vampire to go without blood, but he could have never imagined this.   
It was maddening.   
But it wasn't long before a scent had brought him out of his self pity. It was so sweet... sweet enough to send him back into that animalistic trance.  
Dave woke up a mere moment later, the taste of blood on his lips and pressed up against an unsuspecting civilian.   
Oh god, what has he done?


	7. Yandere!Dave Strider x Any Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave will stop at nothing to keep people away from his baby. But what happens when they become friends with someone who gets a little *too* close?

Dave knew that he had the cutest partner in the entire world. Everyone knew they were a looker, but he was glad the other was his, and /only/ his. He would do anything to keep them with him, and anything to keep other people away. If people flirted with them, they paid a price... not /all/ of them necessarily died... physically, and he was pretty good at hiding what the did from them. They were too innocent and perfect to corrupt.   
There was one dude, though. One dude that pissed Dave off. He was always looking at and watching them. The two texted and chat online. Too much. Way too much. Dave was willing to let it slide at first. His baby /did/ have a life. But not a life outside of their relationship, and that's what the little shit was pulling them out of.   
Dave sent a text to this man asking him to meet him in the locker room at the school. Just to "chat". He was just too polite to use the schools equipment so he brought his own weapon... one of his older brothers katanas. He knew it was a little much but he really didn't care. The guy needed to go by any means necessary.   
Dave hid the katana behind some of the lockers and waited on a bench. Once the guy came in he stood up and crossed his arms, tilting his head. He usually wore his shades to hide the excitement or the anger in his eyes, but not this time. He wanted him to be scared.   
Dave leaned agaisnt the lockers and crossed his arms. "Hey, I'm glad you came." He said simply. "How about we just get to the point, hm?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "If you don't know why you're here, great. I'll tell you. I want to make sure you stay away from us. Permanently. Understand?" He asked. The guy stepped back a bit, obviously confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked quietly. "What's wrong with you, man? Are you crazy?" He asked, seeing the emotion in the Strider's eyes.   
"Not crazy. Just protective of what's mine." Dave replied, gritting his teeth as he reached behind the lockers to grab his katana. "And you've taken it too far." Dave growled, taking a swing at the man. 

It was all over before Dave really knew it had started. It always turned out this way, really. He ended up blacking out and sometimes came back to a mess. He sighed and got to work, cleaning up everything, including himself. It took a couple hours before he was finished, but once he was he was finished he was happy to see that he was getting a phone call from his sweetheart.  
He smiled and picked up, sitting down on the now clean bench. "Hey baby. What's up?"


	8. Mermaid!Dave Strider x Jade Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade visits her cousin who lives by the ocean.   
Dave is a bored mermaid who just wants something interesting in his life.  
One day Jade goes out onto the water with her cousin, but a bump makes her fall in.  
She flails around in the water to no avail- she can't swim. But when she opens her eyes she sees... a boy?

Jade had always been excited to visit her cousin ever since she was little. They had always been each other's best friends.   
Jake lived in a small town by the beach and she always looked forward to going out onto the water with him. Jade loved being out in the ocean, but ironically couldn't swim. That's why Jake took her out in his boat instead of spending the days playing in the water.  
It was relaxing, though. Sometimes they would fish while other times they would talk about what had happened in their lives while they were apart.  
It was a nice day out on the water. It was hot but there was a breeze that kept the temperature perfect. It was the perfect day, in Jade's opinion.   
Or it would have been if she didn't topple over into the water, anyway.  
Jade had gotten up to grab something she couldn't reach when the boat hit a bump.   
It all felt like slow motion. The attempt to take a breath before going under, the flailing in a failed attempt to get back to the surface and the bottom of the boat getting further away from her.  
That was when Jade saw a boy. A blonde person... not Jake. There weren't any other boats around, was there? She froze as she made eye contact with him, her green eyes staring into red ones.  
Only a moment later Jake came diving in from above and the boy was gone, not leaving a single trace as to where he went.  
Jade was pulled back onto the boat and she keeled over, coughing her lungs out.  
They went back to the house early that day.

Dave wanted nothing more than something to do. That's when he noticed a boat floating around above him.  
He was definitely curious... he didn't see small boats out this far from shore often. If he did they were usually fisherman. So he swam up close enough to see the passengers. Two people... siblings maybe? They looked fairly similar. Dave sighed. They weren't entertaining at all, though... Just normal people. He turned to swim off until his tail hit the bottom of the boat and he heard a loud crash. He looked back, seeing the girl... much clearer than he could from under the water, too. He stared into her green eyes when she opened them, staying just as still as she was. But he was quickly forced to take off when the other one dove in to get her.  
He wasn't supposed to be seen... yet he let that girl see him. He wondered if she even noticed? He knew humans couldn't see underwater as well as merpeople could.  
But her eyes...  
He had never seen a human with eyes like that before.  
The thought was enough to keep his mind occupied for the rest of the day.  
Dave caught himself thinking about her a lot. What if they talked? Would that be bad? She had already seen him anyway, right? So it couldn't be... what if he just-  
Dave found himself hanging around close to the beach in an attempt to spot the same girl. He knew it was a shot in the dark... he didn't even know where she came from! But he wanted to try.


	9. Yandere!Roxy Lalonde x John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy meets John in one of her new classes- and there are fireworks! She feels emotion for the first time; love, happiness... jealousy.  
What will she do to make John's hers forever?

Roxy was an engineering student attending a smaller university away from home. Her mother had the money and offered to pay for living expenses, particularly a small house big enough for one or two people and enough money for whatever she might need... or want. She never really had an issue with getting money. She didn't even need to go to school if she didn't want too but it was interesting enough to her.   
Roxy always went after what was most interesting. Most things didn't catch her attention, so when something did she followed it.   
It was difficult to enjoy most things. Engineering caught her eye because she could work with her hands and think logically. She could make a good living off of it too, so why not?   
A few weeks in, she had some scheduling issues and needed to transfer into a gen ed class. Just a math class, so nothing special.  
Well, actually it became a little more special than she'd anticipated, and not because she was interested in the class.  
She became more interested in a person...  
One of her new classmates, John. She probably would have never noticed him if she didn't bump into him on her first day in the class, but she was so glad she did...  
At first she was confused. She had never thought about a single person so much before. But when she realized her feelings, she became more obsessed. She wanted to see him more and more outside of class, and even went as far to find out where he lived.  
She even started getting angry when she saw him to talk to other people. Was she not good enough?  
This went on for a little while, and eventually she had snapped and gone after one of the other girls in class that talked to John too much. It became a thing among the students. They all wondered what had happened to her... The police wouldn't say anything about her disappearance so the students began to theorize. Roxy was never even suspected.  
She still needed John's attention, though.  
Roxy caught up with him after class, finally deciding to talk to him.  
"Hey, John! Can I ask you a question?" She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.


	10. Mermaid!John Egbert x Any Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Egbert falls for the human he saved about three yeas ago.   
But he has a confession to make... when he dries out on land, he acquires legs! What will y/c thing when he tells you this?

John was a merman. A beautiful one, too. He had a long, elegant blue tail that seemed to shimmer in the light and big, blue eyes. It was almost like he could just blend into the ocean without being seen, but his beauty was more noticeable than the oceans. You have known John for awhile. You lived by the beach and, well... you thought it was kind of embarrassing how you two met. You don't know how to swim, and like the dumbass you are, you decided to try and show off and try to swim out into the ocean. Big mistake... you don't remember what happened, all you remember is waking up to some mermaid, err... merman hovering over you. He didn't try to run away or anything, he just showed signs of relief and frantically asked if you were okay.   
John remembered the day very clearly. He usually tried to stay away from humans because that's what he was told to do his whole life. That is... until he saw a human drowning. He couldn't just sit there and watch them die! He remembered them waking up and how relieved he was when they did. They talked for a while and eventually became good friends.   
That was about three years ago.   
John had fallen for you and you had fallen for John. You wished that you could jump in and join him but that was impossible... John had also been keeping a secret. If he dried off, he would gain feet instead of his tail. He wanted to get out of the water and at least run around with you, but he never learned how to walk and he didn't know anything about the surface beyond the ocean... He didn't even know how the human body worked!


	11. Rose Lalonde x Kanaya Maryam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya met as college roommates and have been inseparable ever since. Both of them want to confess their feelings to the other.. but keep dancing around it! Which one will build up the courage to finally confess?

Rose and Kanaya had been roommates since their freshman year in college. That's how they met, being paired up in the same dorm room. It was probably the best thing to ever happen to them, really. They got so used to each other, and they were practically glued at the hip. They did everything together. Go out to eat, go to movies, and if their other friends were throwing parties one wouldn't be seen without the other.   
It had gone on for years, and because of their close relationship they decided to share an apartment after they got out of school. They wouldn't be alone and the rent would be split. Perfect, right? Well, almost. The only thing that would make it perfect is if they were actually together. Surprising, right? It seemed so obvious but they were oblivious.   
Rose could have sworn that she'd fallen for Kanaya in their first year, and Kanaya could have told you the same thing. They both beat themselves up for never making any advances, because at this point they both knew that the other would be attracted to ladies.   
Kanaya was planning to confess, and she wanted to do it sooner than later. She'd always been straight forward, so why not be about this? That was her thought process, anyway.   
Rose had been planning the same thing, but she had no idea when or even how she wanted to do it.   
They were watching movies late at night in their pajamas, something they did often. It was impossible for either of them not to steal a glance at the other. Rose went to grab a handful of popcorn before she felt Kanaya's hand touch hers. She blinked and looked up at Kanaya, only to see her looking back. "What is it?" She asked, tilting her head. Was she okay?   
"Nothing... I just. Nothing." Kanaya replied, taking her hand away and looking back to the screen. Dammit! She wussed out.


	12. Demon!Kanaya Maryam x Rose Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries out a new spell she finds... and ends up summoning a demon!  
This demon, Kanaya, ends up attached to her.

Nobody would have been surprised if Rose had summoned a demon.  
Okay, maybe people would have actually been shocked but nobody would have been surprised if she tried.   
That's exactly what Rose did, except she didn't try. She did it. She actually succeeded! At first she was freaked out, though. She didn't know what kind of demon she was or if she would hurt her... but it turned out that she was actually really friendly.   
If you asked Kanaya, she would have said she was more scared than Rose. She wasn't even aware that she could be summoned, honestly, so when she was whisked away she almost had a heart attack. Well... if she would have if she had a heart.   
Rose and Kanaya has actually been secretly together ever since they met, not only because they liked each other but... well, because Rose had accidentally tied their souls together as well. Not that she minded now, though. It was actually pretty romantic if you wanted to think about it that way.   
Kanaya didn't mind either. It's not like she was doing anything other than wandering around portals to different places around the world, and that might have sounded cool but it wasn't. Humans didn't like those portals and there were often physics and/or priests trying to push her away when she entered one, which definitely wasn't fun.   
It was fun, though. Kanaya would follow Rose around, having the ability to hide herself and when they were home she let herself be seen. Only by Rose, though. She's the only one she trusted. Everyone else seemed to hate demons... but Rose understood her.   
Kanaya definitely wasn't evil! Sure, there were bad demons but Kanaya had never gotten anything out of hurting or scaring people.   
It had been kind of a long day for the both if them and they decided to just hang out and watch a movie, something Kanaya still wasn't used too.   
Rose giggled as she watched Kanaya, her eyes fixated on the screen. "Like it?" She asked as she was changing into her pajamas.


	13. Zombiestuck - Dave Strider x Dirk Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Dirk had been surviving in the apocalypse for what can be assumed about five years now.  
The twins find shelter in an abandoned apartment building that looks exactly like the one they grew up in and talk it out. What do they talk about?

Dave couldn't even remember how long it had been since the apocalypse broke out and the world went to hell. Four years? Five years? Hell, it could have been even more or less. Nobody was keeping track of time anymore anyway, and who could blame them? Nobody really had a reason to stay alive anymore, anyway...   
Well, that wasn't exactly the truth. It seemed as if those who had somebody to stick around for lasted longer than the people all alone, and that was definitely the case for Dave. The only one he had left was his twin brother, Dirk. Everyone else either turned or...   
he didn't like to think about it.   
It was hard to stay alive, but it was also easy at times. Sometimes they could find a place to stay for a few months with plenty of food. Other times they had to wander in dangerous territories, finding little to nothing to eat or even somewhere to rest. Dave knew he had to stay around, though. For Dirk. They were too close to leave each other, and it had been that way since they were born.   
Dirk fought for his little brother. Well... twin brother. But he liked to use that twelve minutes to his advantage. One wasn't any stronger than the other, though. They both fought their hardest and they both even broke down at times. It was impossible bit too. But they were always there for each other. They still fought, of course, but they had to make up quickly because Bro wasn't there to lecture them anymore. He didn't even know how old they were anymore. They had to have been eighteen, nineteen. Hell, maybe even twenty. Sometimes Dirk wished that their birthday could be as special as it used to be, but it could have been that day for all he knew. The only thing that told him it was coming up was when it started getting colder, meaning winter was on its way.   
Thankfully though, they had found shelter, and it looked like one that could last through the winter. It was a residence in an old apartment building, and there had been multiple rooms with food storage. Maybe things were brightening up. At least they wouldn't have to sleep in the snow. They had traveled so far from Texas that they had to deal with the nasty stuff.   
Dave was resting on an old, torn up couch while Dirk was sitting at an aged table, cleaning their guns. They hadn't spoken much that day, but the silence had to be broken. It was bumming Dirk out.   
"Doesn't this remind you of home?" Dirk asked without looking at Dave.   
Dave removed his forearm from his eyes, sitting up and looking over at his brother. "C'mon, man... what home? We don't have a home anymore." He said, almost sounding annoyed. "That's not going to make me feel any better..." He added, immediately falling back down on his back. He'd been feeling a lot of the weight from their situation recently and he knew that Dirk could feel it. Sometimes he hated their magical twin bullshit...  
"I wasn't necessarily trying to make you feel better. It just looks like... y'know." Dirk said with a sigh. Dave hadn't been talking much for a couple of weeks and he could tell something was up. He sighed and dropped his project. "Dude, what's wrong? I know this is bullshit but I haven't seen you this down in a long time." He said bluntly.


	14. Sadstuck - Karkat Vantas x Kankri Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Karkat and Kankri has is each other. With a busy single father and bullies at school, the twins grow an unhealthy codependency. How do they get through it?

Kankri Vantas was a senior in high school, and he couldn't wait to get out.   
He and Karkat had grown up alone... maybe they saw their father sometimes but he was never actually around. He was always at work or god knows where... They had to take care of each other, though Kankri took the most responsibility. He prefered to he alone at home then at school, though. At school he and Karkat were always together... they were each other's best friends, at home and in school, and that stemmed into multiple rumors. Some were extreme, others were mild but they were all hurtful... It seemed like the two needed each other more than ever, which was saying something considering their rocky past.   
Kankri used to love learning and going to school, but recently the ridicule had become too much. He didn't even bother to chew anyone out anymore...   
Karkat didn't even care anymore. So he and his twin were teased. So what? It's not like they wouldn't be out of school in less than a year, anyway. He could deal with it... that's what he told himself, at least. On the inside he was hurting as much as Kankri was, but he was less than willing to talk about it. Especially to Kankri. He would just worry about him. Even though he didn't actually know how much he already did...   
Karkat was waiting outside of the school for Kankri so they could walk home. He felt on edge since he usually wasn't by himself, but Kankri needed to talk to a teacher alone. He guessed he was just paranoid of what could happen if Kankri wasn't with him... but it's not like anyone was afraid of him, either. He waited a bit hidden by the entrance, keeping his guard up.


	15. Convictstuck - Jake English x John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets framed for the murder of his own father. His cellmate, Jake, hasn't been the best influence on him.  
John becomes obsessed with Jake's ideals and will follow him to the ends of the earth, even breaking out of prison to find the man that murdered Jake's niece. Will they find him? Or will they end up back in prison?

John Egbert: framed for the murder of his father and sent to prison.   
His cellmate was Jake English, the infamous crazy person. Jake sacred John at first... but after a few days he began to get more comfortable around him, even going as far as to talk about things he never talked to anyone about. John grew to trust Jake... a lot. He was actually just a pretty sweet guy with a tragic story.  
Jake had a little niece, Jade Harely. Apparently he looked after her and was there more than her parents were... but he walked in on her school teacher murdering her. He was never caught or sentenced... the guy was completely innocent in the eyes of the law.   
A few weeks later the grief had driven him to madness and he tried to kill the guy himself, but he didn't succeed.  
Jake was sent to prison for attempted murder.  
He would tell John all about his plan. He would get justice for Jade and finish the job one day. He was dead set on it...  
Eventually John had fallen for Jake... pretty hard. He was practically love sick and being trapped behind bars with the craziest guy ever didn't have the most positive affect on his mind. Jake slowly broke him down...   
John had become infatuated with Jake, wanting anything and everything he wanted.  
He didn't care about himself anymore. Hell, he was thankful for being wrongfully accused. He was able to meet Jake because of it...  
John confessed everything to Jake and the rest was set in stone.  
A few months later they broke out undetected, the guards only finding their empty cell the next morning. But they were long gone by then... They were only the second people to accomplish a break out.  
The first were the infamous Strider assassins, who happened to be close friends to John and Jake before they broke out first.   
The two got a lot of help from the Striders: a place to stay, money and protection... and in return they helped the brothers with jobs. But they never forgot their end goal...  
Revenge.  
Revenge on the man that killed Jake's niece. 

John and Jake were out scouting like they normally did. They learned about an area that this guy had been in recently... a park. So they did what they normally did: they dressed up in normal, daytime clothes and went out to the park on a date, holding hands and acting like a cute couple the entire time.   
But they were watching...  
Watching for any sign of /him/. John didn't know what the man looked like, so they made an agreement that Jake would give him a heads up before going bat shit crazy on him. John usually held tightly onto Jake's hand to keep him from running, though... just in case he spotted him.


	16. Convictstuck - Jake English x John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ends up in prison and is put with arguably the craziest man in the facility- Jake English. How will Jake react to a cellmate?

John had never done anything wrong. As a kid he never made fun of anybody, never hit, never screamed, and always behaved. In school he always got good grades, had good friends, got along with the teachers and was rarely late or missed a class. So how in the world did he get tangled up in this mess? Wrong place at the wrong time, that's how. There had been guys in his city wanted for trafficking hard-core drugs, and if they were caught they'd no doubt go to prison.   
He had been walking home from his night class at the university and happened to stumble across an exchange. They grabbed John and roughed him up a bit but to his surprise they didn't hurt or kill him. What they did do, however, was plant the drugs in his backpack and the rest was history when the police showed up by an anonymous tip and he was the only one there.   
He didn't have any proof. They didn't know the traffickers names or what they looked like, but what they planted in his bag was enough evidence for them to think that he was one of the guys.   
Long story short, he had been sent to prison to spend a large amount of time and he didn't even do anything. He had a small (but admittedly curvey) stature, but the guards still pushed him around when they led him to his cell.   
One of the guards spoke up. "We normally don't assign anyone to this guys cell, since they always complain within days of being with him. He's insane, but he's always always isolated. He won't hurt you, he's never even gotten in a fight here, but we're giving him a chance. If you can't handle him let us know." Well at least he had the courtesy to warn him... but this only scared John even more. Insane? Like how insane? Enough to get people scared enough to want to switch cells, at least. The guards pushed him into his cell and he was immediately greeted with a man sitting on the bed, smiling widely.   
Jake English...


	17. Human!Calliope x Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope is stuck in a abusive relationship(not romantic) with her twin brother. She runs away from her apartment late at night like she has many times before to seek comfort in her friend Roxy.

Calliope was never one to make friends. All throughout her school years she was shy and reserved and would really only speak to her twin, Caliborn. She didn't mind it, though. The two had been together since birth... she didn't think that they'd ever separated. That's why she was still with him, even now after they'd moved away from home.   
However, she failed to accept that this wasn't a good thing. Ever since they were little, Caliborn had been pretty abusive and Calliope had unknowingly given him that power. He thought he could do what he wanted, tell her what to do... she's even the one who went to work and paid the rent for their apartment.   
She didn't mind, though... or at least she refused to let it get to her. He was her brother, not to mention her twin... she was supposed to do anything for him.   
Roxy had been working with Calliope for a while, seeing as how they were partners at work. She'd been pretty suspicious at the beginning but heard the whole thing from Calliope herself once they has grown close. She didn't hide anything, but she kept trying to convince Roxy that everything was okay.   
But she saw right through it.   
It was an unhealthy codependency, is what it was, and Calliope needed to learn how to be away from her brother.   
Roxy would often ask Calliope if she wanted to go out to get drinks or even just to hang out to get her out of the apartment, but she was rarely able too... Caliborn always needed /something/, and Calliope was loyal.   
Roxy would've called it fear over loyalty, though.   
Calliope was walking over to Roxy's in the middle of the night, knowing that was the only time she could get away unless she was working. It wasn't uncommon for her to run away, especially after she'd gotten into a bad fight with her twin. She always went to Roxy... she was the only friend she had and frankly, the only one she wanted. She was so kind and caring... she hated that Roxy always worried about her, even when she tried to tell her she was okay. Sure she was flattered, but... She didn't think she was worth worrying about. She sighed and stopped by a street light, pulling out her phone so she could call Roxy and let her know.   
Roxy was woken up by her phone, something she had been used to by now. She yawned and picked up the phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID.   
"Callie? Are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced in sleep   
Calliope nodded to herself. "Yes... I hate to wake you." She said in her soft and timid voice, something she always did if she called late. "I'm on my way over... is that alright with you?" She then asked. She never expected a yes, even though she always got one. Roxy had even told her she didn't have to call beforehand and given her a key to her apartment, but she still felt like she needed to let her know.   
"Of course that's okay..." Roxy responded, slowly sitting up and stretching so she could get up. She always made some tea when she knew Calliope was coming over, hoping it would help with her stress. "How far are you?"   
"About ten minutes... I'll see you in a bit, then." Calliope said.   
They soon said their goodbyes and Calliope was on her way once again, and once she arrived she knocked softly on the door, awaiting Roxy's answer.


	18. John Egbert x Bro Strider (beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Bro (beta) have always had a strange connection. When John graduates from college and comes back home, the two are quick to start a relationship.

It didn't surprise anybody that John and Bro got together when John got back from college. The only surprise was that it didn't happen any sooner. They seemed really close, and from an outsiders perspective it would be almost impossible to not see that they were totally into each other, despite how shy John was.   
Because of this, nobody would be able to see anything other than them holding hands and maybe the occasional peck on the cheek, but this was even indoors as well.   
Bro respected that John wanted to keep things slow, so he never did anything different without asking permission first, which John highly appreciated.   
It had been about six months, though, and despite Bro being patient, which really want an issue for him, he would admit that he was waiting for /something/. John was in the same boat as well. He did end up wanting to be more intimate with the older male... He just didn't know how. He felt like every time he tried he'd back out and become a flustered mess.  
The two were having a movie night, and the subject was on both of their minds as they cuddled on the couch. They were watching what John had picked, but even then he seemed distracted by something.


	19. Yandere!Bro Strider (beta) x John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro (beta) has had an unhealthy obsession with John ever since the first time Dave brought him over, but when Dave moves out for college he won't have the chance to see John anymore. What will he do about it?

Bro was known for being over protective. Anyone could've told you that. He raised his little brother on his own, so it wasn't a surprise. What people didn't know, though, is exactly /how/ over protective he could be. Yeah, he'd beat the shit out of anyone who messed with Dave but the second he saw John... he knew that he was the one he wanted. He was Dave's best friend. How perfect was that? The boy would come over almost every day and he would watch them. /Him/. However, Dave wasn't going to be living with him forever, so he had a plan for when Dave moved out. It felt like a short few years, always anticipating the day when Dave would leave and take John with him. But he wouldn't let that happen.   
After Dave had moved out, he waited a few days to actually do it. He was going to take John. It was for the younger males own protection, really. He was taking him away from heartbreak and other people who would hurt him. He managed to get Dave's phone before the other left a few days prior and texted John on it, asking him if he could come over and help "Dave" move some things out, though he was already gone. He knew that John would agree, he's too sweet not too. Now all he had to do was wait... wait for him so he could make sure that he would be his forever.   
John was confused when he got Dave's text message. He could have sworn that he had moved out already, but he guessed that he just had too many things to move. He decided to help, of course. What kind of friend would he be if he refused? He could even say hi to Bro since he wouldn't be going over much anymore. He'd come to consider Bro a friend as well since he wasn't as old as an actual parent and pretty cool to hang out with. He left later in the afternoon, grabbing his keys and heading out. He had already moved out and lived on his own. He grabbed his phone as well and went out to his car, jumping in and heading over to the Strider household.


	20. Jane in Wonderland AU - Jane Crocker x Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finds herself falling down a rabbit hole! She encounters many strange things on her journey, but she soon finds herself on trial! What does this Queen of Hearts (Roxy) have against her?

Jane didn't exactly know how she had gotten into this situation... she remembered following some strange robot that looked like a small rabbit, fell and hit her head, and then she was completely lost.   
Nothing around her looked familiar. It was extra weird because she knew she hadn't traveled very far... The place almost looked too colorful, like something straight out of a fairytale.   
Maybe she'd actually gone unconscious when she hit her head and was going crazy.  
But it didn't matter. She definitely wasn't one to sit around.   
So she wandered off, possibly getting herself even more lost in the process... but she was too stubborn to admit it.   
Lot of things happened as she wandered around, one of them being that she was definitely in some fairytale world. She met talking plants, animals, and even got sucked into some crazy tea party! And despite everyone's warnings she kept running away.   
That's how she'd gotten into the previously mentioned situation: her unwillingness to hold still and her stubbornness.   
She found herself on trial. For what she was clueless, but everyone seemed so serious... that's when she spotted that mechanical rabbit again and she couldn't help but scoff, knowing that rabbit was the reason she was here... even if she is the one that followed it...   
Her attention was quickly pulled away from the rabbit and to the podium when she heard somebody announce the queen, the person everyone had been warning her about.   
The Queen of Hearts...   
She expected some scary old witch, though. Not some beautiful young lady... she looked like they were about the same age.   
She swallowed hard when the queen glared at her, causing a chill to run down her spine. What could she have possibly done wrong...?


	21. Androidstuck - Jane Crocker x Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is captured and controlled by the androids, sent to patrol the wastelands.  
Roxy is a part of a scavenge team to find various recources, but is quickly found by one of the androids brainwashed humans.

You always hear of a world where artificial intelligence begins to get a little /too/ smart. You hear stories of how humanity prevailed and won some war between robot and man. And after that, you get a happy ending where humanity learned their lesson about creating sentient beings.   
This is not that story.   
Roxy Lalonde couldn't remember exactly when the androids took over, but she did know that she was a child when it happened.   
Now she was nineteen.   
Humans were forced to live in hiding if they didn't want to be taken over and forced to become soldiers. Or to be used as entertainment...   
Roxy was part of a scavenger team. It was one of the most dangerous jobs you could do... but it was necessary.   
Their job was to go out of hiding for a day or two and collect resources. Stuff like food, medicine and weapons. Everything they would need if they were going to live through this.   
Roxy was on a job with her team. Their main focus was to collect anything they could use for medical purposes, such as bandages, tools, medicine, etc... But whatever else they found was okay too.   
They found an abandoned hospital as they wandered the wastelands and decided to look.   
That's where she was now.   
She was alone, split up from her team to look through one side of the hospital.   
She walked down a hallway, looking back and forth between rooms as she tried to look for something worthwhile. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard movement, though. God, she hoped that was just an animal… all she had was a knife. They didn't have any guns... 

It had been years since Jane Crocker has had an independent thought. Her sector was found by the androids and quickly taken over, taking the strong to turn into mindless soldiers while the others... well, she never knew what happened to the others.   
But she didn't care anymore.   
All she knew was to fight and serve. All she cared about now was snuffing out any human who dared to venture out of hiding.   
Though human and android looked identical, there was one thing that determined whether one was a human soldier or an android: their eyes.   
Soldiers eyes were black where they should have been white. It was an effect of the ongoing process they did to control them.   
Jane- or rather, HJ.C23 as she was called now, was patroling the wastelands. Her job was to look for enemies. To neutralize them and bring them back to base to determine whether they would be useful or not. She walked around the same hospital, spear in hand when she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. She turned the corner only to see a young human walking in her direction. Without thinking, she immediately bolted toward the human. Such as her instinct.


	22. Jane Crocker x Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Jane are college roommates. One night Roxy tries to convince Jane to go to a party with her.

Jane and Roxy became instant friends when they became roommates. There was just something that clicked that first day while they were decorating their room, and they had been almost inseparable ever since.   
It was surprising for Jane to make a friend like that so quickly. She usually didn't enjoy talking to people she didn't know and definitely came off as super shy in most situations. It's not like she disliked people, she just didn't see the point in talking to people she didn't know or like. But it was different with Roxy. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but the moment they said hello she knew that she would be comfortable around her.   
It wasn't as surprising for Roxy. She was more outgoing and social. She could talk to any stranger like the were old friends catching up. She just had that charm about her. It wasn't any different with Jane. Well not at first, at least. She had planned on being friendly and talking to her new roommate but she hadn't planned on becoming such good friends so quickly. Not that she minded, though. She had become very fond of Jane.  
It was a day before finals were over, and Roxy was trying to convince Jane to go to a party with her. She had always refused before but it was to celebrate finals being over! She had to at least go to that party.   
Jane wasn't a huge fan if parties in general... she didn't drink, she knew she would feel claustrophobic, and frankly, she didn't really want to be around that many people she didn't even know. Roxy had gone to a few parties without her before, but not much considering how much time they spent together.   
Roxy wouldn't stop bothering her about it, though.   
Jane was currently studying on her bed, textbook in hand and ignoring Roxy as she poked and prodded at her to get her attention.   
"Come oooon, Janey! It'll be fun, just stick with me!" Roxy said for the millionth time, hugging Jane's pillow and falling against Jane's shoulder.  
"Roxy, I already said I didn't want too. Besides, I know you'll just get drunk and start wanting to talk to everyone there. That just leaves me in the corner. The answer is no." Jane retorted, not taking her eyes off of her book.   
"What? No, I would never!" Roxy protested. "Pleeaaase? Pretty pleeaaase?"   
Roxy kept begging, causing Jane to sigh in annoyance.


	23. Succubus!Roxy Lalonde x Jane Crocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is a succubus being hunted down by the infamous Crocker daughter: Jane.  
But it's strange. Jane feels as if she couldn't kill the demon even if she tried. Why?

It was normal. Hunting and killing demons is what she was raised for, right? So then why did it feel wrong to kill this particular one...?  
Jane had been a demon hunter her whole life. Her late grandfather had taught her from a young age, just like he had been. She could shoot guns, bless water, craft weapons out of scratch, anything you could think of. She was a prodigy, in her grandfathers words. She didn't think so, though. She didn't hate her job, of course. She could help people, get caught in action and travel around the country. There was more negative than positive, though. She could get killed, possessed, gutted, manipulated, or spirited away. There was more, but the list wasn't something she liked to think about.   
Jane normally didn't hesitate to kill a demon and send them back to hell, but there was one... she couldn't do it to her. She had been chasing the daughter of the Lalonde that killed her grandfather. She'd even caught her a thousand times, it seemed... but it felt wrong. She still felt the uneasy energy around her, though, so she couldn't explain it. Roxy... she learned that was her name around the first few times that's she had managed to catch her.   
So many thoughts rushed through her head as she faced the Lalonde, tied in holy water-soaked ropes for what seemed like that thousandth time. Jane knew that she showed hesitation, but she didn't care. "Don't try to get away again..." She said quietly, sitting down in front of the demon to get more face to face. "I'm not going to try and kill you anymore... I just want to talk." She added, taking a deep breath. "Who are you? Why don't you seem like any other demon I've been around? and don't try to lie to me... I know that you know..." She said, glancing away. "If you tell me I'll untie you... they must burn, right? The ropes?" She asked. She finally stayed silent now, waiting for the other to respond.


	24. Douchstuck - Jane Crocker x Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is the most popular girl in school. Captain of the cheerleading squad and every guys (or girls) wet dream.  
Roxy is the geeky kid that has two friends and plays video games at lunch.  
What will happen when Roxy becomes Jane's math tutor?

Roxy Lalonde, the geekiest girl in school. Her hair was always messy, but cute. She had round glasses and braces that she always made pink. So naturally everyone's first instinct wouldn't be to put her in the popular group.   
At lunch you could aways find her playing games or reading comics in the library, and on the bus she was always playing her handheld Nintendo.  
And yet she still managed to get straight A's, even when always distracted.   
Roxy didn't really have friends. She had Dirk and Calliope, but that was it. Dirk was always studying and reading books while Calliope was the president of chess club. Those guys were intense... they played for hours!   
So it was usually just Roxy.  
She had gotten bored, though. So many years of just school and video games became almost chore like... so she decided to get a part time job with the school. They needed math tutors and Dirk used to be the only one until he got busy.   
Why not? It was super convenient, shifts always started right after school and Roxy was good at math... sure, she had terrible social skills but she could pull it off.   
But this day in particular was kind of obnoxious... she was tutoring one of the cheerleaders so she'd have to wait in the library until after practice, which was usually a few hours. She sighed at the inconvenience and decided to play her Nintendo as she waited. 

Jane Crocker, the cheerleading captain. She was extremely popular with everybody, especially the football players. She was very pretty, her blue eyes always perfectly done with make up and when she wasn't wearing her blue cheerleading uniform she was wearing little skirts or tight jeans. Sometimes she would add a bow to her perfectly done black hair. Jane was extremely social and could be seen gossiping at any given time. At lunch she had her own table with the cheerleaders and the jockeys.  
It was cliché as fuck.  
There have been rumors going around, though. Rumors that Jane was threatened to be kicked of the cheering team because of her grades... and they were totally true. She told everyone it was bullshit, though. Gotta keep up the good reputation... even if it meant lying.  
But she did need help. She signed up for an after-school tutor. Her coach told her it would be the best idea if she wanted to get her grades up again.  
Jane hated the idea of having to stay after practice. Who on earth decided this was a good idea? She should've just hired a private tutor that would come to her house... but this option was much cheaper. Jane made her way back inside of the school, half of the lights turned of by that time. She scoffed at her situation before making her way into the library.  
"Heeelloo?" She called out, not seeing Roxy in the corner with her face in a game.


	25. Hero!Jane Crocker x Villain(?)!Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is a hero in her city. One night on patrol she encounters a mysterious woman.

Jane Crocker was a seemingly normal student at her university. She majored in the culinary arts, which wasn't a surprise to anyone and she got prefect grades in all of her classes. People liked to think she had a lot friends... but that wasn't the case.  
Jane didn't exactly have time for friends, and it wasn't just because of classes and homework...  
It was almost cliché, really.  
At night, Jane was a silent hero. She didn't have a name, though the media liked to dub her as "The Maid of Life."  
She could only assume this was because of the plant aspect of her abilities.  
Jane stayed hidden for the most part, but she wasn't afraid of being seen either. It's not like she didn't have a disguise. She'd drop in to save unfortunate passersbys and of course she'd have to face the criminals she fought.  
Most of them didn't actually have powers. Sure, she's gone against people who had gotten too confident in their abilies but for the most part she just stopped robberies, gang fights, predatory behavior... that kind of stuff.  
The night seemed particularly quiet. The only kind of movement seemed to be a few cars and the occasional person walking in and out of the nearby convenience store.  
Nights like these were relaxing... especially after a day of classes and cramming out homework before she needed to patrol. It was a nice break... but of course, she had gotten so comfortable with the idea that she was actually disappointed when she caught some shady movement. It was a person making their way out of the convenience store with a bag and definitely looking around as if to watch their back.  
Jane didn't recall ever seeing anyone like that walking in... she would have noticed. And being the busy street corner store it was, there weren't back entrances either. This definitely rubbed her the wrong way... She watched as the figure dipped behind a building and out of sight.   
She hopped down from her perch and followed the figure from a distance, wanting to see what their deal was first. They definitely seemed normal enough... and for a moment she got lost in that thought and bumped into a trash can, making a quiet rattling noise.   
Way to go, Jane.   
Jane could see the person jump, but instead of running they turned to face whoever the culprit was, immediately meeting Jane with a grin.  
"Oh, hello~ I didn't think you were in the area..." The person clutched at their bag as they spoke.   
It was a feminine voice. Jane could definitely see the feminine features once she turned as well, even if they were somewhat hidden by a hood and a mask.   
"Don't you think I'd be doing my job incorrectly if I had made it that obvious?" Jane retorted, brushing herself off. She kept her guard up. She didn't know if this person was aggressive, or what she was capable of...  
Jane was met with a laugh. A laugh that sounded like Jane had told a mediocre joke. "I guess you're right! I'm normally better that this sort of thing... I'm new to the area."  
Jane was taken back by the casual conversation. It almost made her suspect that this person wasn't completely sane. But of course she couldn't jump to that conclusion... sometimes that type of person turned out to be a genius.  
"...What's in the bag?" Jane asked, wanting to just get to the point.  
The girl blinked as if she were surprised Jane didn't want to carry the conversation and just gripped the bag a little tighter. "What's in here...?" She asked, looking down at the bag. "Well- I'd love to chat and tell you everything about it but I really should get going. It was nice to meet you, "Maid of Life." I hope to see you again soon!" With that she ran and dipped behind another corner. Of course Jane followed, but when she turned the corner the girl was just... gone. She literally vanished. Alright, red flag number two. So this person seemed to be able to get around quickly. Jane didn't know how, but she could at least decipher that part on her own.  
The rest of the night Jane continued her patrol in hopes of finding this person again, but it was in vain. There was no use in looking anymore... Besides, she needed to get back home. She had school in the morning!  
After getting home Jane stripped and collapsed into bed, deciding that despite how sweaty and sticky she felt, she'd shower in the morning. She was too tired... and she needed to get up again in just a few hours.   
Jane was in class by nine o'clock the next morning, sitting in the back corner to hopefully hide how tired she was and to avoid getting called on.  
Jane was actually about to drift off before she was startled by a person sitting down in the seat next to her. She was a little surprised... nobody sat in the back. Not in this class. It was a little too hands-on for that. She glanced over and noticed it was girl her age that she didn't recognize. She wasn't surprised by that, though. The new term had started a few weeks ago and students were still coming and going before the deadline hit.  
The girl must've noticed Jane looking because she immediately offered a smile and turned to face her. "Oh- hello! I'm sorry, did I take somebody else's spot...?" She asked, looking down at her seat.  
Jane offered a head shake and sat up straight as to not be rude. "No, it's okay... it's a free spot." She responded, trying not to yawn as she spoke. This girl... she seemed oddly familiar. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, though, so she just ignored it.   
The girl looked relieved. "Oh good. I didn't want to be rude or anything." She said, giggling quietly. "Hey, I'm Roxy." She got around to introducing herself. At least she was polite.  
"Oh, right- I'm Jane. Are you new here or just switching classes?" She held out a hand for Roxy to shake, which she enthusiastically did. She was definitely an energetic person...  
"I'm new! I'm from New York." She said with a smile.  
New York... wow, okay. Long ways away. Jane didn't even know how to respond.  
But she didn't actually have too.  
Roxy seemed to be a pro at leading a conversation, and almost like magic she had convinced Jane to show her around town.  
Actually, Jane offered... but this was a good chance to actually make a friend! And Roxy was from really far away... She'd need to learn her new surroundings. Jane liked to help people, anyway.   
They met up on campus that Saturday morning and began to head out into town.   
Jane wasn't sure what to do next. "Alright. What would you like to check out?" She asked Roxy.  
God, she hoped she wouldn't be too awkward the rest of the day...


	26. Maid!Jane Crocker x Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane works as a house maid for the Lalondes.

Jane Crocker, a simple house keeper for the Lalonde family.  
Well, actually... she might as well be called a maid, considering all of the work she actually did.   
Not only did she clean and keep things tidy, but she even cooked and baked for the family. Not that she minded, of course... she actually loved doing all of these things.   
Besides, she was paid well and treated fairly. And everyone seemed grateful for her actions so there was really no reason to complain.   
Jane mostly kept to herself when she did her work. The girls had their own things to do and she didn't want to bother them. Besides, she liked zoning out into her own little world while she worked.   
Of course... sometimes she would space out and trip or something. She was known to be pretty clumsily...   
Roxy Lalonde didn't like the idea of her mother hiring a housekeeper at first. What was the point? Just to hire someone to do the dirty work for you? But of course in the end her opinion didn't matter very much.   
She was a bit sour until she actually got around to watching the housekee- Jane work around the house. She couldn't help but notice how cute she was... how she hummed quietly while she cleaned or put on a cute little apron every time she worked in the kitchen. It was almost a little creepy how much Roxy actually watched her... but it's not like she meant too! She was just fixated.   
Jane was in the kitchen making the girls dinner. She usually started making it for them before she went home for the day. It wasn't part of her job at first... but she offered once she found out that neither of the Lalonde's really knew how to cook. But she loved doing it for them, nonetheless.   
She hummed quietly to herself as she rolled out the dough to make noodles for her soup. She usually homemade anything that she could. It was always better that way... But she did need to make sure they would like it before she got too far.   
Roxy was in the next room over, on the couch pretending to be on her phone so she wouldn't seem weird. But she was definitely distracted... Jane was like, everything she found attractive and more and...   
"Hey, Roxy? Could you do me a favor?"  
The sound of Jane's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and immediately she felt embarrassed. She set her phone down onto her stomach and tilted her head. "Uh, yeah... sure. What is it? " She asked, now getting up to walk into the kitchen. She almost fell prey to Jane's pretty little smile once again...


	27. Maid cafe!Jane Crocker x Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane works in a maid cafe and Roxy cannot get enough.

It was definitely unusual for Jane to get a job at a maid cafe. It was even more unusual, though only to her, that she'd gotten the job of being a waitress. She'd originally applied for the job in the kitchen, baking the sweets. She didn't think she was pretty enough and definitely believed that she was too chubby to wear the uniform. But she was a hit and everyone loved her. She was cute, friendly, and even helped make adjustments in the kitchen for better sweets. Her curvy frame made it so the workplace wasn't so artificial, even if she was one of the only girls more on the curvy side. Despite all of that, she still couldn't understand why. She did love her job, though, which she never thought in a million years would happen. She'd never met an inappropriate customer that gawked or made comments. They were generally all very friendly. She still found it amazing whenever she was requested to be the server. Even though she was still a bit self conscious, the career had boosted her self esteem. She became more out going and playful, even in her personal life. Recently, though, there had been a blonde girl who came in regularly and requested her. She was flattered, of course, but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised. It was extremely rare for a woman to come in by herself, but it did happen. She eventually became fond of the blonde-haired girl, usually enjoying her presence whenever she came in. She'd quickly learned that her name was Roxy.   
-  
Roxy tried, okay?! She really, really, reeaally tried. She tried to stay away from the cafe, knowing that once she'd seen all of the cute girls, she'd want to go in all of the time. She couldn't help it! Her friends made her go with them, though. It was known for having great sweets as well so she decided that was the only thing she'd focus on! She did notice all of the waitresses, but only one caught her eye, and she wasn't even hers! She immediately devolved a crush. See? This! This is exactly what she was talking about!   
All of this ran through Roxy's head as she sat in her booth, sipping on the iced tea that had been served by none other than Jane Crocker, the cute waitress. Going into the cafe was the only time she got to see and speak to her, so it's not like she couldn't have hit her up on Facebook or whatever. But she had to do it. She had to man up and ask the girl out sometime. What was the worst that could happen? Rejection? Okay that was pretty bad... but she'd rather chance getting rejected then never go out with Jane! Oh god, she was coming back... why did she have to order more than just a tea? But it definitely gave her the chance... that's it. Roxy decided that she was going to do it now, once and for all. Go in for the kill.


	28. 1960's AU - Jane Crocker x Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Roxy get assigned to work on a school project together.

You could remember the first time you saw her in school. Her frilly, light pink blouse and white skirt that seemed to be perfectly fanned out. She had that hair style that was popular with women at that time. The short cut that curled out at the neck, though hers was different. Hers was curled all over, even her bangs, as if she couldn't control her hair, no matter how much hairspray she coated onto it. It suit her, though, and ever since you saw it it had became your favorite. She was nothing like you. You were shy and quiet. You didn't wear anything particularly stylish and you had generic hair.   
That was your freshman year.   
Your name is Jane Crocker and you are now at the end of your senior year, barely eighteen and applying for university. Over the years you had found that the girl you've been attracted too was named Roxy Lalonde. She was the kind of girl that could've been a greasers girl, but you never saw her with anyone but friends. You didn't know what you felt, to be honest. All you knew is that you had a fondness for her. You had one idea, but it never crossed your mind. You felt like you knew everything about her, but also nothing at all. You shared a few classes in the past and even now, but you've never really spoken to one another. You were the quiet one and she was the popular one. You were the one that stayed home and studied and she was the one who went out to drink with friends. You were almost nothing alike, yet you felt strongly linked to her at the same time. A few times, you had caught her with her gaze on you. You wanted to think that it meant something but you knew that it was just wishful thinking.   
You didn't know what to expect after highschool. You knew what others expected of you, though; to go to university, get married and have children. Become the perfect housewife. You figured that would be your life, and that the girl in the pink blouse... Roxy... would become a distant memory.   
That was until... you had been assigned to work with her on a project. You remember her introducing herself without hesitation, and you especially remember yourself introducing yourself in a quiet, shy manner.


	29. The Little Mermaid - Cronus Ampora x Kankri Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Cronus is Ariel and Kankri is prince Eric.

It was frustrating, to say the least. Cronus wasn't actually too happy about it. He'd given up his voice for legs, even after music had become a passion of his. He guessed that he had something that was more important to him. No, he didn't guess... he knew. He knew what he wanted and this was the only way to feel /right/, and he would've given up anything for it. And he did.   
He wanted to see the prince again, but he never would have immagined that he'd take him in and spend time with him everyday. He was confused when Kankri took him out and didn't tell him where they were going, though. But he trusted him.   
Kankri was just confused. It wasn't every day that you found a naked, mute man washed up on the beach, but sure enough it happened. After much confusion and a small game of charades he found out that the man's name was Cronus. He'd already believed that he'd fallen in love, but he became unsure of that the longer he spent with Cronus. Spending time with someone was important, he guessed. He just felt dumb for falling for a voice, especially since he'd realized that the one he was falling for didn't have one. He didn't see it as an inconvenience, though. Hw actually found it kind of charming! The unique way that Cronus communicated and listened... he was a good listener. Sometimes Kankri felt bad for talking his ear off, but sometimes sitting in silence was fun, too. He'd decided to take Cronus to one if his favorite spots. Somewhere that he'd never taken anyone before. So he surprised him. The look on Cronus' face when he saw the boat made Kankri smile, knowing that he'd picked a good spot.


	30. Mermaid!Cronus Ampora x Kankri Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus is a merman who walked out of the ocean to be with Kankri. Kankri feels guilty about this and takes him on a road trip.

It had been over a year since Cronus decided to literally walk out of the ocean.  
He remembered when he first met Kankri on the beach. It was a bit startling for the both of them but it didn't take long for them to start enjoying each other's company. Cronus would swim up as far as he could to the shore line and Kankri would take the short walk from the hotel down to the water.  
Now, Kankri didn't live by the ocean. His family was having a reunion and decided they would plan a little vacation around it. It was a short road trip from where Kankri lived, so unlike the rest of his family he drove all of the way there.  
By himself, of course. He had moved out soon after he turned eighteen and had lived alone ever since.  
Cronus couldn't help but feel sad when Kankri told him everything... that he would have to go back home and wouldn't be able to see him anymore. That's when he decided to leave.  
When Cronus told Kankri he could live in land he was a bit hesitant. The last thing he wanted was to pluck Cronus out of the water... but the merman was so damn insistent that he couldn't possibly say no.  
That's really how their life started. Cronus went home with Kankri and there wasn't much to it. It was a bit of an adventure, really. They always had to make sure it wouldn't rain if they left the apartment and they always steered clear of fountains.  
It was almost silly. But it's not like they could risk Cronus spouting a tail in public...  
Cronus was happy with Kankri. Sometimes he missed being in the water, but if never going back meant he could stay like this then he would happily make that trade.  
However, Kankri always felt guilty about it. Sometimes he wondered if Cronus would be happier if he would have just stayed in the ocean. But no matter how much he pried he would never get a straight answer.  
That's when he decided he would just go. He wouldn't tell Cronus where they were going, but he was insistent on a road trip.  
Cronus wasn't the least bit suspicious for the first few hours of the drive, but the moment he could smell the salt water he knew what Kankri was doing.  
How could he not? Kankri asked him about it enough.  
He sighed, almost a bit defeated.  
"Kan, what are we doing...?" He asked, slumping down in his seat a bit.  
Kankri shrugged, still faced forward as he drove. "Going on a little trip. Don't ask questions." He said simply. He was sure Cronus had figured it out by now, but he didn't want any questions or protests. Of course he didn't plan on Cronus leaving him... he knew that wouldn't happen.  
But he also couldn't just rob him of the ocean forever. He'd even been considering moving closer to the water...  
Only if Cronus agreed, of course.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus is a pureblood and Kankri is muggle born. They really shouldn't get along...  
But they're dating in secret.

Kankri and Cronus were complete opposites. One was muggle borm and the other was from a pure family. One was polite and aware and the other was the bad boy. So everybody was surprised that they hung around one another, even now when neither of their personalities had even changed.   
Well...   
Kankri had become a little more daring, while Cronus became more aware of his actions, but other than that they were still so different.   
Their first year was a little rocky. They were both sorted into the house of Slytherin and were made roommates by chance. Cronus flirted with Kankri all year, and frankly, Kankri hated him. This continued into their second year, which is when Kankri had finally given him a chance. That went into their third year, when they became good friends and soon after, into their fourth year, they began to date in secret.   
That leaves them currently in their fifth year, still together but still in secret, so nothing had changed.   
They didn't even really need to try. Being together wasn't so weird to others, seeing how they were in the same house and stayed in the same room - which, remember, was completely by chance. They must have been lucky.   
Kankri was trying to study in the commons area and, like usual, Cronus was all over him. He leaned against his shoulder, nudged him, and even wrapped his arms around his torso, but Kankri had always been good at ignoring him.   
"If you're that bored I suggest that you study. Exams are in a few weeks, remember? " Kankri asked without taking his eyes off of his book.   
This left Cronus pouting. "But Kaaan... I need some love." He whined, pouting.   
Kankri rolled his eyes. "You don't need me to give you all of my attention at this one moment to be loved. If I didn't care I wouldn't be so persistent about you studying. Honestly, I don't know how you pass every exam." He admitted, finally closing his book with a slam.   
"I'm just smart. Besides, you helping me with my homework every night helps..." Cronus admitted, immediately smiling when Kankri closed his book. "You gonna pay attention to me now, or what?"


	32. Fem!Cronus Ampora x Fem!Kankri Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus picks up an accidentally drunk Kankri at a house party.

Kankri Vantas had been hooked into going to a house party. She had refused to be a part of it... until her little sister Karkat was going. Then she felt it necessary to tag along so she could chaperone. After a few minutes of entering the house, though, Karkat had offered to get her a drink. It was just punch, she said... the lemonade was fine, she said...   
She later cursed herself for falling for such an obvious trick.   
After a couple of drinks Karkat was gone and Kankri was wandering around with her new found knowledge of being a lightweight and not knowing which way was up or down.   
Nobody really expected how flirty Kankri was in her drunk state...   
It was actually pretty impressive. Who knew that such a hard ass could lighten up and actually have a little fun after a few drinks?   
It didn't take long for the schools bad girl to sweep her off her feet.   
Cronus Ampora could be found loitering around any house party. She always showed up alone. Everyone knew she didn't really have any real friends, but she somehow managed to still seem like she was the coolest one out there.   
She always smelled like smoke but never actually drank at parties. She could get into some serious trouble of she wasn't careful...   
just like this chick she'd managed to pick up... Kankri. She definitely didn't seem too aware of her surroundings. She'd seen Kankri around and was surprised to see a girl like her at a part like this... but she was definitely into it.   
Now, of course she wasn't going to sleep with Kankri. That would just be a rude thing to do, especially since the could tell that the other had no idea what the fuck was going on. She did, however, take her back to her place. It's not like she knew where she lived and she couldn't just let her try to wander home on her own.   
Kankri wasn't exactly sure what was going on... She knew she'd stumbled across a very, veerry attractive girl, though.   
But what she didn't know was who this girl was.  
They were both pretty famous at their school, both for the opposite things.   
Cronus was the bad chick who seemed to sleep around skip class just to smoke in the bathroom, while Kankri was the good, celibate girl who got good grades and chewed out anyone who happened to be kissing in the hallways.   
If Kankri was conscious enough to know who she was going home with, well... Cronus would definitely be going through hell.   
That's all that happened, really. Cronus brought Kankri back to her place, changed her into some pajamas and put her to bed, hoping that she wouldn't get chewed out in the morning.   
Kankri didn't remember any of this... the last thing she could recall was Karkat getting her a few drinks...   
She stirred in the morning, her head throbbing. She jumped as soon as she opened her eyes to see a completely different bedroom and especially when she looked over... she squealed the moment she saw Cronus sleeping next to her, realizing who's bed this was. She was freaking out... nothing happened... right? But why would she be here? Something had to have happened!   
Cronus groaned when she heard all of the noise, finding it way too early for it and forcing herself to sit up. "Could you maybe keep it down, champ...? It'll be good for both of us..." She mumbled, reaching up to rub her eyes.   
"E-Excuse me?!" Kankri responded, baffled at how nonchalant Cronus was being.


	33. Yandere(?)!Dave Strider x Any Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave used to have yandere tendencies but is now improving. Will he ever snap?

Dave never grew up normal. At least not in other people's eyes. Normal for a Strider, though? Maybe. They were all a little psychopathic in their own way.   
For Dave that came in the form of doing things that other kids wouldn't.   
Most kids were selfish. They did things that got them treats or toys and they loved having fun.  
Dave wasn't selfish, at least not in the same way. He didn't care what happened to himself or to others. He did things because he was curious...   
What if he ate this? What if he said that?   
What if he squeezed the life out of this crow with his bare hands?   
For a while he was convinced he didn't have any emotion at all. A complete husk that didn't care about the consequences of his actions.  
Nothing could hurt him... not emotionally, anyway.   
Dave could never understand how emotion felt in general.  
Or at least, that's what he thought...   
There was new feeling that arose inside of him when he reached his senior year of high school. Dave would call it love... but anyone familiar with a Strider's sadistic nature would call it obsession.   
It only started as a friendship- the first one Dave's ever had. But it grew into much, much more... and it was all one sided.  
Dave began to think of them more and more everyday...  
He began to think of how nobody deserved to have them... and how jealous he felt if others spent too much time around them. He even began to fantasize about how to hurt those people... maybe even ways to get rid of them.  
But of course, Dave wasn't stupid. Murder wasn't a simple task and certainly not easy to get away with. So he decided to take what he wanted instead...  
Then there would be no bloodshed.  
That's exactly what he did. He invited his love over to hang out and instead tied them up and acted obsessive.  
It wasn't until he saw the fear in their eyes that he realized what he was doing.  
He... didn't want them to feel that way, did he? Did he hurt them? Has he ever hurt others? Himself?   
He thought back to when he was a child. How many times had he hurt himself doing reckless things?   
Did that crow feel pain when he stole its last breath...?   
Dave felt pain for the first time. It was like his heart was being ripped from his chest and he felt guilt. Guilt for everything he's ever done... and he confessed everything to them.   
But that was back in high school.   
It was a miracle, really. He didn't know why his love forgave him... or even why they decided to stick with him for all these years. He was happy, though. Happy in their little apartment and happy with his part-time class schedule.   
He had gotten help- he was still getting help, and it was all for them. He never wanted to hurt them again... or anyone- or anything! Even if those urges came up from time to time.   
It was the three year anniversary of him and his sweetheart and he wanted to do something special. He would give them followers... and a ring. Of course, what they did with that ring would be up to them. It could be a promise ring- or an engagement ring. Whatever they felt ready for and happy with.   
He stopped by the flower shop on his walk home from school and grabbed a bouquet of their favorite color before heading home, announcing himself as he walked through the door.  
"Im home-!"


	34. Drunk!Jade Harley x Dave Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade get drunk and tells Dave off.

Jade wasn't one to drink at parties, but here she was. Stumbling around like she'd forgotten how to walk and angry as all hell.  
She had gotten sick and tired of seeing Dave with these random girls at these parties. So much so that she figured she'd drink away the jealousy... but it only made it worse. Jade was on a hunt. A hunt to track down the man that had been oblivious to her feelings for years. The moment she spotted those stupid shades she stood up straight and walked over, ignoring the others personal space and sticking her finger right up to his chest.  
"Strider-!" Was all she managed. Did she have a lecture planned? Of course she didn't.  
Dave was clearly confused. He didn't even know Jade was at this party, and even if he did he never would have expected her to drink.  
Well... he never saw her drinking but judging by the tint in her cheeks, hazy eyes and slurred speech he figured it out pretty quickly.  
"Jade? Holy shit are you okay?" He asked, reaching up to nudge her hand away from his chest. But she wouldn't budge.  
"I'm not okay you- you prick!" Jade quickly responded, moving to weakly punch Dave's arm.  
Dave blinked in confusion, making another attempt to move Jade's arm by her side and this time he was successful.  
Jade grit her teeth before continuing, balling her hands into fists. "Y-You don't get it! You've never gotten it..." She mumbled, crossing her arms in a pout. "Well- whatever! I'm moving on, Strider. I'm sure there's some other bachelor that'll be willing to sweep me off my feet tonight. Not like you care... I'm leaving."  
With that Jade had disappeared into the crowd as quickly as she'd emerged from it. She smirked slightly to herself.   
In Jade's mind she had given Dave this long, heartfelt speech about how she'd loved him forever and finally was giving up on waiting.   
In Dave's mind- and in reality, she had called him a prick, essentially told him to fuck off and that she'd be leaving with some random guy. All within the span of... thirty seconds, maybe?   
This didn't sit well with him. Not at all.  
Dave was quick to get up and begin his search for Jade. He was hoping to find her before some creep did, and luckily he spotted her by the front door trying to leave. He frowned and pushed his way through the crowd, reaching to grab Jade's arm.  
Jade squealed and looked up, her expression immediately falling when she saw it was Dave. "The fuck do you want...?" She slurred harshly, pursing her lips.  
There wasn't much Dave could do. It's not like he could scold a drunk girl, especially when she wasn't thinking straight. He sighed and kneeled down, wrapping her arm over his shoulder to help her balance. "I'm taking you home." Was all he said, beginning to lead her out the door.


	35. Witch!Jade Harley x Knight!Dave Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave needs to kill a witch to become captain of the guard. What will he do when he finds Jade?

Dave Strider, the youngest of three born into the royal family. It wasn't a very exciting experience, to say the least. His oldest brother born heir to the throne and the other a prince who would still rule under the kings watchful eye.  
Being the youngest was probably the easiest life Dave could have. He didn't have responsibilities to anyone. Hell, he was never even really noticed. He could just lived his life and done whatever he wanted.   
But of course, he couldn't go the easy route.  
At a young age Dave began to train to become a knight. His end goal was to become captain of the royal guard, but there was only one way to do that.  
Kill a witch.  
Every captain for centuries had taken down a witch to prove that they were worthy of being a strong leader, so of course this had become the expectation of any candidate. Almost like a tradition.  
Dave had learned that witches were powerful, evil beings who did nothing but hurt people and cause trouble. Of course he was nervous, but he took his job of protecting the kingdom very seriously. If there were someone like that around he would want to take them down.  
Dave had been searching for a while until he managed to catch a witches trail, most of them being gone so it wasn't easy to find them anymore. He had learned that there were travelers who talked of a mysterious woman who lived in a forest on the outskirts of the kingdom... the trip would take a couple of days but it wasn't anything Dave couldn't handle.  
Dave prepared for his trip and set off on his journey, thinking he'd be prepared for anything.

Jade Harley was born into a family of magic folk. When she was young her life wasn't as lonely as it was now, her grandfather teaching her lots of spells and how to use her magic at her young age. She never really knew what happened to her parents but she did know that one day her grandfather just disappeared. She didn't know if he was even alive or not... but she kept going.   
Jade lived in a hut in the forest at the edge of the kingdom. It was a beautiful place to be... she had built her home after her grandfather disappeared and lived alone ever since, not being in touch with civilization at all. At times she would help a lost traveler find their way out of the thick forest and offer them some goods to ensure a safe trip home, but that was the most contact she'd had with anyone since she was a child.  
Jade practiced her grandfathers magic alone in the forest, studying his old spellbooks almost every single day. She learned to live off of the land around her and kept up with her own daily chores as well, remembering her grandfather saying that a tidy space was the best place to grow.  
It was a simple life, but at times she got lonely. Sometimes she would think about going on a trip and finding a village or two to visit, but she had never build up the courage to do so.  
So she stayed.

The day was a sunny one with a nice breeze so Jade decided it would be a good idea to get some laundry done. Before lunch she stepped outside to hang her clothes up to dry but stopped when she heard a noise in the forest. She tilted her head and slowly set down her basket before looking around. "Hello...?" She called out into the trees. Was it another lost traveler?  
Dave had managed to find his way through the forest and ducked behind a tree when the witch called out to him. He didn't expect to get caught so easily... he wasn't sure what to do. Did he charge? He didn't know what kind of magic the witch had. He couldn't just run in without a plan.  
Part of him thought that maybe this was some random girl living in the forest, but he knew that was too much of a coincidence. This was definitely her. He took a deep breath before stepping out, hand wrapped around his sword, ready to draw at any moment. He was definitely on guard.  
"I am here to put an end to your evil deeds, witch! Surrender now or bite my blade." He stated seriously.   
Jade jumped in surprise when the man came out of hiding, but immediately felt the danger when she noticed the weapon and heard his threat. She was definitely confused... did she do something wrong? She had never even left the forest!  
It was all just an unfortunate misunderstanding.


	36. Fem!Demon!Dave Strider x Fem!Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is a succubus and oh boy, is she attached to Karkat.

Dave had always kept her distance from Karkat, but she also always stayed close by. She watched her, even protected her most of the time but never showed herself. She was almost like a guardian angel.   
Well... except for the fact that she was the complete opposite and she was supposed to be trying to feed off of Karkat rather than fall in love with her.   
She couldn't help it, alright? Yeah, she tried once, but the second she approached Karkat at the bar she got almost clammy. Not to mention that the magic she was using to mask her demonic aura was draining her energy, too. She... didn't attempt to talk to Karkat after that. She did watch, though, always anticipating the right moment to talk to her...   
Recently, she'd been letting her presence be known. She stopped hiding her aura, which she didn't realize would probably feel... unpleasant. She'd show herself more often, but always from a distance. She'd leave little notes on her door, but obviously never anything creepy. She didn't want to come off as stalker-ish.   
There was no way that Karkat could forget her encounter with Dave. She was so... awkward? It was almost cute. It was weird, though... Sometimes she thought she saw Dave in the grocery store or across the street, but every time she looked back she was gone. Karkat almost thought she was a ghost, but that couldn't be true...   
Karkat slowly developed a small crush on the person who'd been writing her little letters. She couldn't figure out who it was, though... someone from work? That was the likely answer. A part of her felt a little uneasy, though, as if she were being watched. That feeling was Dave's aura.   
Karkat was definitely freaking out... It felt like there was something demonic around, but the part that freaked her out was the fact that she didn't /feel/ like she was in any danger.   
Dave didn't know what to do... she wanted to try and talk to Karkat again but she was scared...   
Ironic, wasn't it? The demon afraid of the human.   
She sighed quietly to herself as she watched Karkat sleep. She'd lied next to her in the night many times... why would tonight be any different? It was a time where she could stop wasting energy to hide herself and actually be in Karkat's presence. Maybe this was all she needed. Just to be close and make sure the other was okay. She took a deep breath and reached down to tug Karkat's blanket over her more, knowing that she had a habit of kicking it off when she slept.


	37. Dave Strider (alpha Bro) x Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is Dirk's school teacher and the child brings a sword to show and tell. Naturally, he informs Dirk's guardian about this.

Karkat wasn't the type of guy you'd see as an elementary school teacher. Honestly, that's not how he ever saw his life going either... but he loved his job.  
Kids had more of an excuse to act like idiots than adults did, so he thought they were fine. Besides, as a teacher he could... well, teach them and lecture them so they didn't grow up to be one of those dumbass adults. His patience was much higher for his kids as well. When he wasn't in his classroom his patience ran thin real quick, even with the other teachers or even the parents. Sometimes he could have sworn that some of the parents were dumber than their kids...  
Dave Strider was a guy that didn't have much time for anything. When he wasn't sending Dirk off to school or putting him to bed he was out at meetings or writing scripts.  
Unlike most directors, Dave stayed at home for the most part. He only traveled when he actually made a movie which was every few years or so. That being said, he was out of the house most of the time. He was really only home at night and early in the morning.  
This is why he decided to take a little hiatus. Drop everything for a few months and hang out with his kid brother. Maybe help him with his homework and do all of that mom shit he never got to do.  
Dirk Strider thought that it would be a good idea to take a katana to school for show and tell. His big brother had given it to him and he thought it was really neat!  
Besides, he was in the third grade. It's not like he put together that he was taking a weapon to school...  
Karkat was definitely surprised when one of his eight year olds pulled out a sword for show and tell. It... shocked him, actually. What was even more shocking was that he shared the fact that his older brother and guardian had given it to him for his birthday. Karkat had met with Mr. Strider before- multiple times, actually. He was one of those parents that made him want to rip his hair out. It was no wonder Dirk acted the way he did in class...  
He kept Dirk after class and called his brother, wanting to inform him of what happened during class.  
Mr. Strider's response only made his patience run out completely.  
"Look Mr. Strider, I think you should come pick Dirk up and we can talk in person. We'll both be in my classroom." He stated, not even waiting for a response before hanging up. He groaned and rubbed his temples before pulling himself back together so he didn't snap at Dirk- it wasn't really his fault. "Alright. We're doing a workbook until your brother gets here. We need to work on your spelling anyway." He said before getting up.  
Some one on one time would be good for Dirk anyway. He always seemed to respond better that way. Even if he did seem a bit pouty at first, he was quick to work with Karkat willingly.


	38. Vampire!Dave Strider x Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is a vampire and works in a coffee shop with Karkat.

Dave had a job at a local coffee shop and he'd been there for a couple of years. He had a small apartment downtown and could walk to work everyday. The strong smell of coffee helped mask the scent of blood as well, so it protected everyone around him.  
Was it mentioned that he was a vampire?   
Its true. He wasn't a pure blood of anything, so he couldn't turn others, which made it easier to drink from some drunk man who brought him home in hopes for some action. Boy, were they wrong. He tried not to do it much, though. 

Karkat had recently gotten a job at the same coffee shop, and of course he was given to the long-term employee to be trained. All he didn't was crack jokes and flirt with him. At first he thought he was an asshole, but over the past few months he'd been getting different vibes from him...   
Dave had been succeeding in making Karkat flustered and blush, especially at work which he fucking hated... but also not. He was a sap for the romantic stuff. He was going to make a move.

Dave was on his way home after his shift, and he decided to grab a coffee on the way out.   
What? He could have the stuff. Again, not a pure blood. He just didn't get any nutrition from it. Karkat was the cashier and he'd had his eye on him as well. He teased and flirted and if course the other got flustered, which made him smirk.   
He gave Karkat a playful wink before heading out the door. He didn't notice the phone number on the cup by his name until he was almost home.


	39. Fem!Yandere!Hal Strider x Fem!Dirk Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal feels nothing and grows up pretending to have emotion. That is until she moves to a new place and discovers a twin she never knew she had...

Hal would say that she had a normal life for the most part. Well... being raised by an older sibling was definitely weird in a lot of people's eyes but Hal never really cared what others thought.   
That was about it. She got normal grades, did normal things, had normal friends... she didn't care to have anything more.  
Hal didn't know if it was a Strider thing or if it was just her, but she really couldn't care less about most things.  
Not people, not hobbies, not grades... some things could be used to her benefit though, of course. Like grades could get her a better future and friends could help protect her and take her side on things. Hobbies could teach her skills that she could apply later in life. So it was better to stay... normal.  
Hal understood emotions and what was supposed to cause them... but she could never seem to get the same feeling as anybody else. People would cry over something that happened in a movie and she just... didn't get it. People would gossip about others and she couldn't understand what prompted them to want to ruin someone's reputation.  
They were all crazy.  
But Hal was the odd one out. She knew that much. She just didn't care.  
So when her sister announced they'd be moving across the country she didn't even have a second thought.  
That's just how it would be. Hal would survive. She'd find different people to make friends with and continue to try and graduate.   
She did like certain things a little more, though. Or rather, she found some things more convenient than before. Like the high school being a five minute walk from her new house and the environment being much warmer.  
Her bedroom was also a little bigger so she guessed that was neat.  
On her first day of school she arrived to her first period a little late due to having to meet with her counselor about transferring. She made her way into the classroom, noticing that she had drawn a bit of attention to herself but not laying much attention to it. It's not like anyone knew her...  
She walked straight up to the teacher and handed her the note from her counselor.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt... this is for you." She said, her tone apologetic as she handed the teacher the slip. At least she knew how to handle these types of situations... even though she really didn't give a shit.  
The teacher offered a smile, seeing that Hal at least appeared friendly and looked at the name on the slip. "Oh! Strider? You must be Dawn's sister! Why don't you go have a seat next to her, hm?"  
Hal immediately furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What the fuck was this lady talking about...? She turned to face the class with the same look before her eyes landed on a girl that looked... almost exactly like her, actually.  
"Right... Thanks." She responded, not wanting to make a scene. So she just... did what she was told and sat down.  
Normally this would be awkward...  
But Hal didn't even think to care. She was just more confused than anything.


	40. Fem!Demon!Dirk Strider x Fem!Hunter!Jake English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake can't seem to catch this damn demon...  
Dirk, a succubus, just wants to play with her food.

Jacky had been a demon hunter her whole life. Even when she was little she knew what she was going to become, because that's what her whole family was. It was almost like she didn't even have a choice.  
She was an expert gunman that never missed a target as well as very educated in the paranormal. Usually hunters were either one or the other, one being out on the field hunting and the other staying behind the scenes and giving out valuable information when needed.  
This gave her a good reputation within the hunting community, but honestly... she didn't think it was that big of a deal.   
Of course a hunter should be knowledgeable about what they're hunting.   
It made more sense that way.   
But Jacky didn't know everything. She was only human, after all.  
And what she didn't know was why this one demon seemed to follow her wherever she went. She never hurt anyone, not technically at least, but she definitely caused trouble that she always needed to be respond too. The demon was threatening, to say the least, even if she never hurt anyone while she was around. She needed to get rid of her...   
Dawn had been both avoiding, and teasing hunters most of her life. Before she had met Jacky she would toy with random hunters in the area, but now she had a target.  
Dawn knew she was a thorn in the side. Honestly, that's what she was trying to be. She'd always gotten a kick out of using hunters as toys and getting them to do almost anything she wanted. With the blink of an eye she could even trick a human into falling for her.  
It was easy. Humans were so fragile...  
Even the hunters. Even if the tried to be tough.  
Dawn knew that she needed to cause trouble to see Jacky again, and she was perfectly willing to do so. As soon as it was dusk outside she made her presence be known, knowing that the hunter would pick up on it.  
She always did.  
She caught some poor passersby in an ally and pinned him against the brick wall, licking her lips as she looked him in the eye and pressed her knee against his crotch. She wouldn't hurt him... He was only a tool to get what she wanted. It wouldn't take much longer...  
Jacky was on her way out the door for her nightly patrol, and as if on que she got word that there was a demonic presence in the area. She wasn't surprised... this demon did this almost every other night if not more. It was like she knew her routine. She made her way towards the area the energy was coming from, only to stop when she felt it just around the corner... It was definitely her. She had one of the strongest presences she'd ever felt. She quickly turned the corner with her gun out, taking a single warning shot in the demons general direction. "Hey!" He yelled, obviously on guard. "Put him down!"  
Dawn barely even flinched at the gun shot, the noise only making her smirk. Jacky wouldn't shoot her... she's already proven that. She let go of the guy, letting him fall unconscious to the ground and put her arms up. "Oops... looks like you caught me~" She cooed, smirking up at the hunter. "What how, hm~? You gonna shoot~?"  
Jacky grit her teeth... she was sick of this demon.


	41. Parents - Dirk Strider x Jake English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk is suddenly stuck with a kid after his older brother (beta Bro) gets killed in an accident.  
But he isn't alone. He has Jake to help him.

Dirk Strider never really had parents, but he always had an older brother who was very successful. He'd always had a place to live and someone to provide for him, and when his brother was killed by a crazed fan, he was left with enough money to get himself through the rest of high school and maybe college if he really wanted to go.   
Jake English was his very supportive, very positive partner. They were even high school sweethearts, and he was there during his grief over his brother. That being said, they've been together for years. Jake had moved in with him after they graduated and soon after that... He got informed that his older brother from across the country, whom he's never even met, had been killed in a car accident, leaving his infant brother, whom he's also never met, homeless.   
Dirk was the first person they contacted about the incident, seeing as he was the only family left. They asked him to take his younger brother... Dave. He didn't have too, but how could he say no? This kid was being ripped away from the only family he knew and he couldn't send him to an orphanage. That, and... He knew what it was like to be left alone.  
Dirk thought that Jake would be angry, especially after not consulting with him about having a child in the house... but that wasn't the case. In fact, he praised Dirk for taking him in, even if it would be hard.  
It had been about two years since then. Dirk and Jake had managed to take care of Dave. He seemed like a happy kid... and now that he could run around he was definitely a handful. Who knew how energetic a two year old could be?  
Jake had to admit that having Dave around had brought him and Dirk closer. They really had to get through challenges together. They even fought sometimes but it never broke them apart.   
Dirk had connected with Dave almost immediately. It seemed like after a week of having him it was like Dirk had known him his whole life, and after two years it only grew. He loved Dave very much... and he refused to leave him like their brothers had... even if they didn't have much of a choice in the matter.   
And he loved Jake... how supportive he was and how much he seemed to love Dave as well.   
They were happy.   
The two had always had a movie night on Fridays, and now it usually had to be late since Dave didn't ever want to fucking sleep... But that was okay... kind of. They couldn't help it, at least.   
After what seemed like an eternity of kneeling by Dave and letting him hold Dirk's hand, he finally passed out. Dirk checked the clock on the bed side table: almost eleven. Goddammit...   
He stood up and stretched before heading out to the living room. Jake looked like he was falling asleep but smiled a bit when Dirk came in.   
"Did you manage?" He asked tiredly, but playfully.   
Dirk sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah... but it's late. We can just go to bed if you'd like... again." He said.  
This was how it turned out every Friday night... It seemed like forever since they got to be alone.


	42. Trickster!Jake English x Dirk Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes trickster. Oops.

Dirk couldn't believe what was happening. Was it really even happening or was it some sort of fucked up dream? Jake had gone trickster, something he'd never thought he'd see again, but here he was. Honestly, he wouldn't mind if the brit wasn't driving him so crazy, but he was practically bouncing off the walls!   
"Jake. Dude, seriously you need to calm down." Dirk said, attempting to calm him down but to no avail.   
"Calm down? I am calm, silly!" Jake replied happily, moving close to Dirk so he could see him better.   
"Come on, why don't you just try it?" He asked, a wide grin on his face.   
Dirk was totally aware that he barely changed once he went trickster, but that didn't stop him from being energetic /or/ the head spitting migraine after the high. "No, I think I'm good, dude." He said simply, biting his lip as he watched Jake.   
Jake pouted and backed Dirk up against the wall, sticking his tounge out playfully. "C'mooon, Dirk~" He whined playfully. "Have some fun with me!"


	43. Zombiestuck - Dirk Strider x John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John suddenly stumbles into the house Dirk is using for shelter.

In this post apocalyptic world there were all kinds of different people. Some went crazy, most of them were dead. Some formed camps or traveled in little groups and some preferred to be left alone.  
Dirk preferred to be left alone. He was alone when this whole thing started and he didn't plan on finding partners anytime soon. Maybe that was because he thought other people would just slow him down... or maybe it was because he was afraid of getting hurt.  
There couldn't be anything worse than growing attached to someone and losing them, could there? And in this world more people died than not.  
Besides, he had a pretty good set up for himself. He stayed in a barely damaged house in the suburbs, so whenever he needed to scavenge he just went into the city. Rations always lasted longer because he was by himself... there couldn't be a downside to it, right?  
Well, maybe. Dirk never admitted it even to himself, but being alone in this harsh world wasn't exactly great. It was extremely lonely and troubling. There were times he could have easily avoided trouble if he had someone there to help him. But he was too stubborn to admit that he couldn't do everything on his own.  
There was one afternoon where Dirk heard movement in front of house. It wasn't that uncommon... sometimes some dead guy would wander out of the city and Dirk just took care of them whenever it happened. But when Dirk looked out it was definitely a person... and he was definitely looking for a way in.  
Dirk didn't like to fuck around with this kind of stuff, and squatting in the place for so long made him protective of it. He found it first... He waited by the only entrance he didn't board up and immediately pinned the guy when he found his way in, holding his katana up to his neck. "What are you doing here?" 

There really wasn't much to say about John. He was stuck in school when this whole thing started, so he joined a group of other classmates. It was hell trying to get out of the building... but they eventually made it outside and took one of the school busses. They drove it for as long as they could, and when it wouldn't go anymore they used it for shelter. They couldn't do that forever, though... that's when he got separated from his group. They were trying to look for better shelter.   
He honestly wandered off a littler further than he should have. His fault...  
He's been alone for a few days. He was doing okay and all since he had his bag with things to last him for a little bit... but that was running out quickly. So he decided to look through some of the houses in the neighborhood he came across.  
It was totally innocent.   
So a random dude pinning him to the floor with a very sharp object to his neck was definitely a surprise to him.  
He panicked for a second- but he quickly realized that panicking would only make things worse.   
"I-I was just... looking around!" John tried to defend, holding completely still.


	44. Incubus!John Egbert x Dave Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is in quite the predicament, stuck under the incubus John.

Dave had really fucked up. But how was he supposed to know that John was an incubus? He didn't even want to hunt in the first place...   
He had been raised with the knowledge of demons his whole life. He knew they existed, he knew what types there were, and he even knew how to kill some of them. But he never wanted to do it. His Bro had been a hunter, and he had been raised on the road. He was never forced to hunt and kill, but he was forced to learn. Despite Dave's appearance and how he acted, he was honestly pretty fucking terrified. He had no past experience with killing, or even just defending himself for that matter. Even now at the age of twenty one, he still had no idea.   
His Bro had been killed years prior, but the violence never went away. Demons started chasing after him, seeing as how he was the infamous Strider families youngest. He might have even been the only one left, and he wouldn't have cared. It was the family that threw him into this life... he almost hated the name. He was forced to fight back, but that didn't mean he liked it.   
He'd known about the Egbert family for a long time. They were basically the Strider's worst nightmare. He had been told that if he had to choose anyone to stay away from, it'd be them. He also knew of John as well. How couldn't he? They were the same age, mostly, but that's all he knew about it.   
But that wasn't they issue.   
The issue was that John had begun to prey on Dave, and he really didn't know why. Rival family issues, maybe? Whatever it was, Dave didn't give a shit. He wanted him to stop and for the first time ever, he'd actually gone out to hunt. But just for the young Egbert. He was the biggest threat.   
In retrospect, Dave never even had a chance. He didn't know why he even thought that he would have. Even if John hadn't turned out to be what he was, he was obviously stronger and more trained then Dave even had been.   
John had him wrapped around his finger. He was almost unable to move, and even if he could he was forced to think that he didn't want too. He didn't know it was possible to feel so aroused but so scared at the same time, and it was pretty fucking disturbing how he was forced to feel certain things.   
He desperately wanted to push John away and fight back, even now as he was in Dave's lap and latched to his neck. But he couldn't, and even if he weren't forced to stay still, he'd be frozen in fear.


	45. Mermaid!Roxy Lalonde x John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John washes up on shore, only to meet a mermaid!

The second John was old enough to become an apprentice he immediately went into the direction of the sea. The ocean had always fascinated him. His father would tell him stories about his own travels and even unexplainable things he saw out on the water, though he always said that was because of dehydration or exhaustion. They were still fun tales nonetheless.  
By the time John was eighteen he had been on the water multiple times. His goal was to move up in the ranks, but for now he was still just an apprentice. So what did he do? Well, for the most part he helped the cooks since that's where they said his talents lied, but he would also help with a lot of the physical labor. He did whatever he could to be useful. Sometimes they even had to force him to take break.  
John was happy on the boat, though.  
He had never seen anything from his father's tales, though. It was a bit disappointing, but he guessed his father was right in saying they were all just hallucinations.  
It was a nice day out. There was a light breeze but other than that there wasn't a single cloud in sight.  
So it was a shock when the sky turned on them so suddenly.  
John had heard of storms like this. They were often described in the horror stories of the sailors who had been on the job for so long.  
Like always, John did anything and everything he could do help keep everything together, but it was no use when the waves crased onto the boat and took everyone on deck with them- including John.   
The force knocked him out instantly and everything went black.

Roxy had a normal life for the most part. Well- normal for a mermaid. She had grown up exploring anything and everything she could, including a very small island right above her home. Sometimes she would even let her tail dry and spout legs so she could explore the small bit of land, but there wasn't much there. She considered it her own little secret base, though.  
Roxy has heard of humans of course, but she's never seen one before. All she had was various things thing floated onto the shore of her island. She kept some of the more interesting stuff and threw away the rest, hoping someone else might get a use out of it. She had tied abandoned sheets to the trees to create cover, creating almost like a large canopy as shade for herself and even decorating the underside with the various things she found.  
Roxy had swam up to her island the morning after a large storm to check on her things and to repair any damage that might have been made, but when she wiggled up close to the beach she noticed... a person? No... It had legs. A human!  
Roxy freaked out almost immediately. What did she do? Was it dead...? Her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled herself up onto the beach. The first thing she noticed was the cloth draped all over it's body. What was with that? She wasn't aware that humans wore clothing. Merpeople definitely didn't need too, so the sight was extremely strange to her. She moved closer and flipped the human onto it's back, leaning in to observe it's features. Oh god, it was dead wasn't it...? What did she do? Leave it? Throw it back? Roxy was so convinced that the human was dead that it scared the shit out of her when it began to move and cough aggressively, making her fall backwards. She flopped around in the inch deep water for a moment before regaining her balance and sitting back up, her pink eyes instantly getting acquainted with bright blue ones.


	46. Mermaid!Terezi Pyrope x Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat works at the beach Terezi frequents for little treasures. But she gets stuck in a net and washes up on shore...

Karkat was in desperate need of a summer job. He had just graduated high school and needed to start saving up for college, so when he was offered a guaranteed job at the beach he took it.  
It wasn't an exciting job, however. It wasn't like he was the hot lifeguard that sat out in the sun and got drooled on by a bunch of girls- not possible.   
Karkat couldn't swim.   
He worked in the rental shack.   
But that didn't mean he wasn't in the sun.   
When he wasn't handing out rentals he was running fresh water out to the lifeguards like some kind of assistant.  
God, he didn't get paid enough for this shit...  
But he needed the money, so he stuck it out.  
After every shift Karkat closed up and made his way towards the far end of the beach where the sand turned to rock. There was a cove he liked to hang out in for some peace. It was especially nice when the sun was setting and it was quiet. When only the sound of waves could be heard echoing against the rock.

Terezi had always been fascinated with watching humans. She would hang around the beach from time to time, watching and listening... even collecting various things that people lost while playing with the waves.   
Over the years of observation, she had even picked up on some of their language. Not much, but it's not like she needed much. She didn't plan on talking to any of them anyway.  
Terezi was at the far end the beach. She was searching for little human trinkets under the water, having found a bunch of them in the area before. She eventually found a necklace with some sort of stone attached to it and decided to call it there since it was getting later in the evening. She hooked the piece of jewelry around her neck and began to swim off, but quickly realized that she had been caught by something. When she looked back she realized that her tail was caught in some kind of net. She tried to swim in order to get it off but only ended up making things worse, getting completely tangled. In her panic she thrashed around in an attempt get out, only to give up when she realized she had washed up on the rock- if she moved or made too much noice she could be seen...  
Now what could she do?


	47. Convictstuck - Jade x Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is a serial killer that's broken out of prison.  
What will y/c do when she slits the throat of the man robbing you while you watch?

It was all over the news. The infamous serial killer Jade Harley had finally been caught.  
Everyone who knew her said she grew up normal. She never had strange or violent tendencies and was a cheerful girl until the age of sixteen.  
That was when her grandfather and guardian had been murdered right in front of her. For a while she didn't do anything. She locked herself up in her home and stopped going to school for two years before she was spotted running from a crime scene; two men had been shot dead.   
It was a mystery as to why Jade did it, but nobody could ever find and interrogate her. Every time after that she was only seen fleeing her murders- if she had to flee at all, each more gruesome than the last.  
When Jade sat in the courtroom, not an ounce of remorse was visible on her face. She proudly pleaded guilty, stating that if she didn't kill them before they got a taste for blood- even more death would be on its way. It was clear that somewhere along the way she had lost her mind. It was the only reason she didn't receive the death penalty. But life? That was for certain.  
Jade had been locked up for about two years before finally escaping. But unlike her arrest, her escape was not broadcasted. They didn't want the public to panic... even though she would likely find a victim soon- and she did. She stumbled across a burglary in an alleyway and slit the criminals throat with some broken glass, no questions asked. But the victim? She left the victim alone. She had no idea if they knew who she was or not- but she didn't care. She strolled up to them and grinned, offering a bloody hand to help them up as if nothing had happened.  
What, you didn't think she would kill them did you? No. She didn't hurt victims...  
After all, she used to be one.


	48. Vampire/Werewolf - JohnDave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a werewolf, Dave is a vampire.  
The two movie monsters are forbidden from interacting.   
They become friends in a shared college class but are unaware of what the other is.

John Egbert was born into a pack of werewolfs.  
He was born into a purebred family, the one that controlled the whole pack. His father enforced all of the rules and regulations, all of which had to be followed or you would be kicked from the pack.  
No human meat.  
Don't get caught by hunters.  
No leaving the pack during a full moon.  
And NEVER interact with a vampire.  
There were others, but those were the big ones. Other packs had different rules, but they were more or less the same.  
John was happy with his life. He attended normal schooling his entire life, even when advised to take the private lessons within the pack. But he wanted to get out a meet other people. Besides... there was no rule against it. Other people did it too.  
So he enrolled into the community college, wanting to have an excuse to leave while also staying close to his family. Werewolfs never separated.  
Things were going nicely. He had even met a guy in his class who wanted to be friends. A nerdy guy who wore shades indoors and said random shit all of the time, but John found him charming nonetheless. He even invited him to lunch after school. How could he refuse?  
Dave Strider had been a vampire for as long as he could remember. His brother was the leader of the underground vampire community. It kind of creeped him out, honestly... it looked like some kind of cult you would see in horror movie. Except it wasn't. Vampires were more or less allowed to do whatever they wanted, but they had some rules as well.  
Never disrespect a pureblood.  
Don't get caught by hunters.  
Don't starve.  
And NEVER interact with a werewolf.  
It was safe to say that the two classic movie monsters had beef with each other, though the true reason had been lost with time.  
Dave wasn't a pureblood, but his brother was. How is that possible? Their father had his brother with another pureblood, but then ran off for a human and bam, Dave.  
But that family drama bullshit wasn't important.  
Dave was starting a new semester and he had hit it off with some dude who sat next to him. He was nice... but Dave was more or less trying to get a bite out of him. He was reaching the end of the week without any blood... so he was starting to get irritated. But he managed to get the guy to follow him with the promise of lunch.  
It's no mystery that these two had no idea what the other was. Dave hid his eyes and John... well, it was easy for werewolfs to blend in.  
After class John was practically talking Dave's ear off, but it didn't seem like the other minded so he kept going. It wasn't until Dave interrupted him that she shut up, tilting his head to listen.  
"Hey. There's a shortcut through here- c'mon, follow me." Dave stated, guesting for John to follow him into an alleyway.  
It went straight through to another sidewalk so John thought nothing of it, offering a nod and smiling as he followed Dave out of plain sight.


End file.
